The number and usage of CID storage devices and other similar message storage devices has grown over the last few years. Typically, these devices store CID information which can only be xe2x80x9cretrievedxe2x80x9d by visually viewing the information or messages on a display screen or the like. The messages most commonly take the form of a telephone number.
The need to visually retrieve messages imposes certain limitations on the use of these devices. For example, if a user of such a device is remotely located from the device it is practically impossible to retrieve messages.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for methods and devices which allow for the remote retrieval of stored CID information or messages.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a programmed device, such as a microprocessor, digital signal processor or any combination of components which perform similar functions, which comprises a program memory and program code for sending or transmitting CID information or messages.
Other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
In accordance with the present invention there are provided devices for sending CID information to a remote communications device. Such devices may comprise: receiving means or a receiving unit for receiving an input signal, where the input signal may comprise an access code, local input signal, or remote input signal; addressing means or an addressing unit for addressing a remote communications device identified by an address code, where the address code may comprise a telephone number or paging telephone number, the addressing may occur after verification that the received input signal matches a stored code, the stored code may comprise an access code and where the access code may in turn comprise a DTMF signal or signals; transmission means or a transmission unit for transmitting stored CID information to the addressed communications device, where the CID information may comprise CID messages or DTMF signals; first memory means or memory unit for storing the CID information; where the transmission means or unit may further comprise means for transmitting an OGM message to prompt input of the input signal and means or a unit for transmitting a signal, such as a star tone signal, in between transmission of stored CID information; verification means or a verification unit for verifying that the received input signal matches a stored code, where the stored code may comprise an access code; detection means or a detecting unit for detecting a call termination signal, where addressing may occur after detection of a call termination signal; receiving means or a receiving unit for receiving a message entry tone, where transmission of CID information may occur after receipt of a message entry tone; halting means or a halting unit for halting the transmission of CID information upon receipt of a second input signal, where the second input signal may comprise a pager full signal or paging system full signal; second memory means or memory unit for storing CID messages; detection means or a detection unit for detecting the presence of a full or partial CID message in a second memory unit; transmission means or a transmission unit further adapted to transmit a full CID message upon detection of a partial CID message in a message memory; halting means or a halting unit for halting transmission of the CID information upon transmission of all of the stored CID information; receiving means or a receiving unit for receiving an address code which identifies a remote communications device; selection means or a selecting unit for selecting an address code, associated with a received access code, from stored address codes. The device may further comprise a telephone, standalone CID device, a TAD, a PBX system or a combination of a CID and TAD device. The remote communications device may comprise a pager or paging system.
In accordance with other embodiments of the present invention programmed devices are provided which send or transmit stored CID information or messages to a remote communications device. Such devices may comprise program memory means or a program memory. The program memory may comprise: program code or program code means for addressing a remote communications device identified by an address code upon receipt of an input signal, where the input signal may comprise an access code, local input signal or remote input signal and where the address code may comprise a telephone number or paging telephone number; program code or program code means for transmitting stored CID information to an addressed communications device, where the CID information may comprise CID messages or DTMF signals; program code or program code means for transmitting an outgoing (xe2x80x9cOGMxe2x80x9d) message to prompt input of an input signal; program code or program code means for verifying that a received input signal matches a stored code, where the stored code may comprise an access code and the access code may comprise a DTMF signal; program code or program code means for addressing a remote communications device after verification that a received input signal matches a stored code, where the stored code may comprise an access code; program code or program code means for detecting a call termination signal, where addressing may occur after detection of the call termination signal; program code or program code means for transmitting CID information after receipt of a message entry tone; program code or program code means for transmitting a signal, such as a star tone signal, in between transmission of stored CID information; program code or program code means for halting the transmission of CID information upon receipt of a second input signal, where the second input signal may comprise a pager full signal or paging system full signal; program code or program code means for detecting the presence of a full or partial CID message in a message memory; program code or program code means for transmitting a full CID message upon detection of a partial CID message in a message memory; program code or program code means for halting transmission after transmitting of all stored CID information; and program code or program code means for selecting an address code, associated with a received access code, from stored address codes. The programmed device may further comprise, for example, a telephone, digital signal processor, microprocessor or the like. The remote communications device may comprise, for example, a pager or paging system.
Other embodiments of the present invention provide for methods for sending CID information stored in a local communications device to a remote communications device. Such methods may comprise: receiving an input signal, where the input signal may comprise an access code, a local input signal or remote input signal; addressing a remote communications device identified by an address code, where the address code may comprise a telephone number or paging telephone number; transmitting stored CID information to an addressed communications device, where the CID information may comprise CID messages or DTMF signals; outputting an OGM message for prompting input of an input signal; verifying that a received input signal matches a stored code, where the stored code may comprise an access code; addressing a remote communications device after verification that a received input signal matches a stored code, and where, again, the stored code may comprise an access code, and where the access code may in turn comprise a DTMF signal or signals; detecting a call termination signal; addressing a remote communications device after detection of a call termination signal; receiving a message entry tone; transmitting stored CID information after receipt of a message entry tone; transmitting a signal, such as a star tone signal, in between transmission of stored CID information; halting the transmission of CID information upon receipt of a second input signal, where the second input signal may comprise a pager full signal; storing CID messages in a message memory; detecting the presence of a full or partial CID message in a message memory; transmitting a full CID message upon detection of a partial CID message in a message memory; halting the transmission of the CID information upon the transmission of all of the stored CID information; receiving an address code which identifies a remote communications device; selecting the address code, associated with a received access code, from stored address codes. These inventive methods may be used with a local communication device which may comprise, for example, a telephone, communications central office, standalone CID device, TAD, PBX system, or a combination of one or more of these devices and a remote communications device which may comprise, for example, a paging device or paging system.
The present invention and its advantages can be best understood with reference to the drawings, detailed description of the preferred embodiments and claims that follow.